Age Is But A Number Part One
by MissGoodyTwoShoes
Summary: A young scottish woman turns up at the crime lab to see Mac, she is 3mths pregnant and the baby is Mac's. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own CSI NY or any if its character (I do however own my own original creation Abigail Jones). This is my first fan fic so I do**** apologise**** in advance for any mistakes made. Mac slightly OOC in this story so again apologies.**

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)**

26 year old Abigail Jones stands in the middle of the NYPD Crime Lab, staring at Detective Mac Taylor through the glass walls of his office, her hands protectively resting on her slightly protruding belly, all the while trying to figure out how she got herself into this mess.

3 MONTHS PREVIOUSLY IN SCOTLAND

Abigail Jones needs some fresh air; she pushes passed all the people gathered to mourn the passing of her mother, and steps out into the cool night air of the Scottish countryside. She throws herself down on the grass at the base of an old oak tree at the base of the garden, effectively shielding herself from the view of the gathered masses back in the house. She takes a swig out of a bottle of wine that she grabbed on her way out of the house, and raises it in a silent salute to her mum, not noticing Mac walking towards her.

"Here take this, you must be freezing" states Mac as he drapes his suit jacket over Abigail's shoulders.

"Geez, Mac give a girl some warning" says Abigail after recovering from Macs unannounced arrival.

"Sorry"

"I remember when your Dad first told me he was moving over here, it was just after he married your mom and we had both just been discharged from the marines"

"Yeah my mum wanted to raise her kids, in Scotland she didn't want us to grow up sounding like Yanks" stated Abigail her voice breaking as the tears she had been holding in finally broke free.

Mac sits down next to Abigail and wraps his arm around her shoulder drawing her into his side; she buries her face into his shoulder and lets her tears fall. Mac just lets her cry, knowing that there is nothing he can say to ease her pain.

Eventually Abigail's tears subside and sniffling she lifts her head from Mac's shoulder, and without really thinking about what she is doing kisses him, she has always had a crush on him and just really need someone to make her forget for awhile.

"Abigail, no" says Mac pulling away from Abigail, but not as quickly as he probably should have, he is a man after all and Abigail has certainly grown into a beautiful woman inside and out.

"Please, Mac I just need to forget "says Abigail straddling Mac, as she presses a passionate kiss to his lips.

"I just need to forget", and Mac blaming the alcohol he had consumed and the high emotion of the day, helped her do just that.

Present

Abigail finally works up the courage to approach Mac's office and gently knocks on his slightly ajar door.

"Come, in" states Mac not looking up from the report he is typing up.

"Hi Mac"

"Abigail" states Mac, his usual stoic persona nowhere in sight, especially when his eyes come to rest upon Abigail's protruding belly.

"You're pregnant"

**(Please push the button below, you know which one and review my story. Positive and negative comments welcome)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own CSI NY or any if its character (I do however own my own original creation Abigail Jones).**

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Two)**

"You're pregnant"

"Yes, three months to be precise" states Abigail watching Mac as he works out what that means.

"Your mom's funeral was three months ago, that means"

"You're the father. Mac I don't expect you to declare your undying love or marry me or anything, I know what happened at my mum's funeral was a mistake and never should have happened" says Abigail lying never did come easy to her, it may have meant nothing to Mac but it had meant the world to Abigail, and it had broken her heart when Mac left the next morning after telling her that it could never happen again.

"But I want you to be involved"

Mac is still seated at his desk, and has yet to utter a word, he suddenly stands and makes his way over to Abigail and gently places his hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to be a father" states Mac looking up at Abigail, who is smiling at the total look of wonder on Mac's face.

"Abigail about that night, it wasn't ….." Mac doesn't get to finish his sentence as Stella walks into the office and stops short when she see Mac standing with his hand still on Abigail's stomach.

"Sorry, Sorry" says Stella trying to retreat from Mac's office as quickly as possible, trying to process what she had just seen and its implications.

"Stella its okay, you'll find out eventually" says Mac motioning for Stella to come further into the office.

"Stella this is Abigail, the daughter of the Marine I was telling you about"

"Hi nice to meet you" says Abigail shaking Stella's hand.

"Sorry about your mom, how far along are you?" asks Stella who already knows the answer

"She's three months gone Stella, and yes the baby's mine. I know you have questions but I don't have time to answer them at the moment. I am going to take the rest of the day off, there is a lot that we need to discuss" states Mac indicating himself and Abigail.

"Of course" says Stella as she glances at Danny and Lindsay who are both working away in the Lab, unaware of the drama unfolding in their Boss's life.

"You can let them know what's happening, they'll be wondering why I am leaving early, so you might as well tell them"

"Okay, well nice meeting you Abigail" says Stella smiling as she exits Mac's office. So that's who has had Mac so distracted lately.

Once Stella has left Mac grabs his suit jacket from the back of his office chair and turns towards Abigail.

"Where are you staying?"

"I was going to book into a hotel"

"You're staying with me" states Mac lifting up Abigail's one and only suitcase.

"Mac, you don't have to"

"I want to"

"Ok"

"Is this all you have? Says Mac indicating to her suitcase, as he gently places a hand on Abigail's lower back and gently leads her out of the office.

"I didn't know how long I would be staying for" says Abigail

"Well you do now" states Mac smiling as himself and Abigail leave the lab.

As Abigail and Mac leave the Lab, Stella enters the trace lab where Lindsay and Danny are working.

"Hey Stell who's that with Mac" states Danny wondering what or who would make their workaholic boss leave work early.

"That's Abigail, she's going to have Mac's baby" says Stella walking out of trace, trying desperately to keep her laugh in as Danny and Lindsay stands in shocked silence.

**(Please push the button below, you know which one and review my story. Positive and negative comments welcome)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I do not own CSI NY or any if its character (I do however own my own original creation Abigail Jones).**

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Three)**

Both Mac and Abigail sit in Mac's car in silence as they make their way through the streets of New York to Mac's apartment, both trying to process that fateful night three months ago and its implications for the future.

Mac steals a glance at Abigail, as he drives through the streets of New York. He has known Abigail since she was born and could never have imagined that 26yrs later he would find himself falling in love with her, let alone having a baby with her. She was 20yrs his junior for crying out loud and the daughter of one of his closest Marine buddies. Mac was tired of having to fight the feelings that he had been experiencing for Abigail, they had started to surface the minute she had picked him up from the airport to attend her mom's funeral.

She had been wearing dark blue jeans and a red and white checked shirt tied at the front with a simple white vest top underneath, and she had looked beautiful. She had taken his breath away, not willing to admit or act on whatever he was feeling, he had pushed these away and concentrated on helping Abigail and her dad get through the funeral. This had been going well right up until Abigail broke down in his arms, and kissed him. He really hadn't meant let it go any further but she had looked so broken, and he hadn't felt like this since Claire not even Peyton had made him feel like Abigail made him feel. But when he had woken up in the morning he has gotten scared and done what he had done since Claire had died he had run away, but not anymore he was sick and tired of being alone.

Abigail had had a crush on Mac since he has turned up at her 16th Birthday party wearing his dress uniform; it had just happened to be her dad's turn to hold the yearly marine reunion and had decided to hold it at the same time as her 16th Birthday party. She had been a goner the minute he had walked into the hall. As the years passed she thought that her crush would go away, especially since she believed that Mac would never feel anything for her. So when she had picked him up at the airport she had been totally shocked to find that her crush had changed into something that felt a lot like love. She didn't know what possessed her to kiss him, but she had been lonely and just needed some comfort. When they had woken up in the morning and Mac told her that it had been a mistake and couldn't happen again she had nodded and agreed right up until Mac left to head back to New York then she crawled back into bed and broke down for lost love and lost parents.

Abigail was pulled out of her thoughts by the car coming to a gentle stop.

"That's us here" says Mac stepping around to the passenger side and opening Abigail's door gently taking her hand and helping her down.

**(In the next chapter confessions of the heart)**

**(Please push the button below, you know which one and review my story. Positive and negative comments welcome)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I still don't own CSI NY or any of its character, but I do own Abigail Jones.**

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Four)**

Abigail entered Mac's apartment she was exhausted and scared, and didn't know what she was going to do, she didn't know how to bring up a baby, and how was she going to live in the same apartment as Mac, it was going to tear her up inside pretending that she didn't feel anything for him.

Abigail continued to pace about Mac's apartment, unaware of the man himself intently watching her.

"You really are a bad liar" states Mac, which finally brings Abigail out of her own thoughts and back into the present.

"What do you mean" replies Abigail backing up slightly as Mac comes to stand in front of her, he tilts Abigail's head up so that she is looking him in the eye.

"Back at the lab when you said, the night where we made this little one" placing a hand on Abigail's protruding belly "was a mistake"

"Those were your words the next morning, if I remember correctly, I was just agreeing with you"

"But you don't agree, do you?"

"Mac please just leave, it" pleads Abigail walking away from Mac and sitting down on the sofa in Mac's lounge, she buries her face in her hands, and starts to cry softly.

Mac sits down next to her and reaches for one of her hands, trying to get her to look at him. "Don't" states Abigail as she pulls her hand back and turns her body away from Mac, whose heart is breaking at the realisation that Abigail really believes that he doesn't care for her.

"When I stepped off the plane, the day before your mom's funeral, I wasn't expecting to fall for you. You were the daughter of one of my closest Marine buddies, and only 26yrs old" Abigail starts to turn around to face Mac shock, surprise, and a little bit of hope all evident on her tear streaked face. Mac continues "I hadn't felt anything like it since Claire, oh I've dated in the past couple of years, but nothing serious, I never let it get that far. I didn't know what to do, so I just tried to ignore what I was feeling and focus on helping your dad get through the funeral, but that feeling, the one I kept experiencing whenever you smiled or touched me kept niggling at me, so when I noticed you slip out of the wake, I just found myself following you" admits Mac as he gently wipes Abigail's tears away with this thumbs, keeping her head gently nestled between his hands. "It breaks my heart to know that I hurt you, but when I woke up the next morning I panicked" states Mac awaiting a response from Abigail "it hurt Mac, being told that sleeping with me was a mistake, but I didn't want you see that I was hurt so I managed to hold it together up until I heard your taxi leave, then I just broke down, hell I didn't even realise I was pregnant at first, I just thought I was run down because I was upset at losing you, which was mad because I never really had you to begin with."

Mac doesn't know what to say if he had realised and not been so scared, well he wasn't going to be scared any longer Claire wouldn't want him to be alone for the rest of his live. So without hesitation, Mac still gently cupping Abigail's face places a gentle kiss against her slightly open mouth, Abigail responds by deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around Mac's neck, at which his hands move from her face and come to rest on either side of her waist.

Finally the need for oxygen becomes too much and Mac and Abigail reluctantly break apart, resting their foreheads together, they both let out a contented sigh.

"People are going to talk" says Abigail gently, not wanting to break the little bubble that they are in but they need to be realistic about things."They are going to think I did all this" indicating her pregnant belly "to trap you, they know how honourable you are, they will think you are just with me out of a sense of duty".

"I don't care about those people, the people that really know me will know that I genuinely want to be with you and raise our baby together, and that's all that matters" states Mac placing a quick kiss on Abigail's mouth as he quickly stands up and pulls her up off the couch never letting go of her hand once, "let's get you settled in".

**(Please push the button below, you know which one and review my story. Positive and negative comments welcome)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I still don't own CSI NY or any of its character, but I do own Abigail Jones.**

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Five)**

Mac and Abigail had just about finished getting Abigail settled in. It had been running through both their minds about where Abigail was going to sleep. Even though they had both decided that being together and raising their baby was what they both wanted, it hadn't been discussed how slowly they were going to take things.

"Abigail we didn't really discuss how slowly we wanted to take things, so there is a spare bedroom if you want" states Mac as he and Abigail stand in the middle of Mac's bedroom.

Abigail starts to laugh "Mac I think it's a little late for taking things slowly." States Abigail as she looks at Mac with a devilish look in her eye, as she runs her hands up his chest, Mac responds by wrapping his arms securely around Abigail and pulling her flush against him, albeit carefully due to the baby. "Miss Jones, are you trying to seduce me" laughs Mac, "Is it working?" asks Abigail.

Mac doesn't answer he just captures her mouth in a searing kiss and lifts her up depositing on her the bed gently not breaking the kiss once. "You are beautiful" states a breathless Mac, as he gently removes Abigail's t-shirt. He gently places a kiss on Abigail's pregnant belly and with tears of happiness in his eyes looks up at Abigail and states one simple statement "Thank you".

Sometime later Mac and Abigail are lying in bed; Abigail is snuggled into Mac's side her head resting on his shoulder, with his arm holding her securely in place their legs entwined together.

Abigail is the one to break the comfortable silence, "Do you want to see the baby?" asks Abigail lifting her head up slightly to look at Mac, and seeing the confused look on his face adds "the sonogram picture, do you..."

"Yes" states Mac cutting off Abigail mid sentence, she smiles as she grabs her jeans from the floor and pulls out a small square piece of paper from one of the pockets and hands it to Mac who stares at it in wonder, gently tracing the small white shaped blob with his finger.

Mac can't believe it; I'm really going to be a father, "I know I have already said it, but I am going to say it again, thank you".

"You are more than welcome" says Abigail snuggling back into Mac's arms.

"This is nice, but we are going to have face the outside world at some point" says Abigail sleepily "your team must have a million questions".

"We will face my team, and the rest of the world for tomorrow. For now you need to get some sleep" states Mac gently placing a kiss atop Abigail's head.

"Okay" states Abigail as she settles down to sleep.

**(Please push the button below, you know which one and review my story. Positive and negative comments welcome)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still don't own CSI NY or any of its character, but I do own Abigail Jones.**

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Six)**

Abigail wakes up the next morning to find she is alone in bed, so grabbing one of Mac's shirts which due to her small 5ft 2inch frame reaches her knee's she exits the bedroom in search of Mac. She finds him on his mobile in the lounge; he is just finishing up a call and smiles when he sees her.

"Did I wake you" asks Mac placing a soft kiss on Abigail's mouth, and tracing a finger down the side of her face.

"No, this little one" indicating her stomach "pressing on my bladder did"

As Mac lets out a laugh, Abigail notices that he is dressed for work minus the suit jacket which is hanging on the back of a chair "let me guess, work" states Abigail indicating to Mac's attire.

"Unfortunately" states Mac pulling Abigail into his arms "I would like nothing more than to stay here with you, especially since you look so good in my shirt" says Mac as he starts to trail kisses down Abigail's neck and along her collar bone, his hands unconsciously moving to unbutton said shirt.

"Mac" states Abigail breathlessly "as much as I'd like to continue this; you need to go to work"

Mac coming back to his senses, reluctantly steps back from Abigail, "I know, will you be ok by yourself"

"I'll be fine Mac. It's not my first time in the city. Anyway I need to go shopping, or I will be wearing nothing but your shirts"

"You say that likes it's a bad thing" says Mac smiling "here take this" says Mac handing Abigail his credit card.

"Mac you don't have to, I have my own money, quite a lot if you remember" says Abigail

putting her hands up, not wanting to take the credit card.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, please" says Mac getting down on his knee's

"Okay" says Abigail laughing as she finally takes the credit card "how about I drop into the lab, when I'm finished and you can introduce me properly to your team"

"That sounds good" says Mac standing up, "I will see you, two" placing a hand on Abigail stomach and giving Abigail a kiss "later", and placing his forehead against Abigail's he quietly whispers " I love you, Abigail Jones".

With a big smile on her face Abigail whispers "I love you too, Mac Taylor, now you need to get too work" says Abigail wiping happy tears from her eyes, as Mac grabs his suit jacket and heads for the door, turning back to look at Abigail quickly "you really do look good in that shirt".

Smiling as Mac leaves the apartment Abigail places both her hands over her stomach "come on baby, let's get ready" says Abigail heading back towards the bedroom.

Sometime later Abigail arrives at the lab, after having stopped off at the apartment first to drop off her purchases. She heads for Mac's office; she can see him sitting at his desk writing up a report, he doesn't notice her at first so she takes a minute to just watch him, she can't believe what has happened since she turned up unannounced into his life the previous day.

Mac finally notices Abigail leaning up against the door frame. He still can't believe his luck that this beautiful woman loves him and is going to have his baby.

"Hi" they both say at the same time, smiling at each other as they do so.

"Where's your bags" asks Mac noticing that Abigail is empty handed except for her handbag.

"I dropped them off at the apartment" says Abigail taking a seat on the couch that sits beside Mac's desk. Mac comes and sits next to Abigail, and places his arm around her drawing her closer into his side, Abigail in response rests her head on Mac's shoulder.

"So how bad was it this morning, they must have had questions" asks Abigail

"They congratulated me"

"Did they ask about me" responds Abigail

"I told them that you were someone that I known for a while, and that I loved you and that we were happy. They said that they were happy for me and that they couldn't wait to meet you, they want you to come to Flannigan's"

"Flannigan's"

"It's a bar we go to after we wrap up a case, it kind of become a tradition"

"Ok, but they better have non-alcoholic cocktails" states Abigail.

**(Next, will the team like Abigail?)**

**(Please push the button below, you know which one and review my story. Positive and negative comments welcome)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still don't own CSI NY or any of its character, but I do own Abigail Jones.**

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Seven)**

"What if they don't like me" suddenly exclaims Abigail holding tightly onto Mac's hand as they enter Flannigan's.

"Abigail, they'll love you" says Mac laughing at how absurd Abigail is being "do you want to know why, because you make me happy. In the past 24hrs I have smiled and laughed more than I have since Claire died, and they know that's down to you" says Mac as he spots Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes and Flack already sitting at a table.

"Now come, on" says Mac leading Abigail over to where his team is sitting, as they get closer Abigail can see that they are all smiling and starts to relax. They finally come to a stop in front of the table, Stella is the first to break the silence "Hi Abigail nice to see you again", next is Danny "Hi Abigail, I'm Danny Messer, I'm a CSI alongside Mac. It's nice to meet the person that has the boss smiling again" "I agree with my husband" replies Lindsay. "Hi I'm Lindsay Messer, I'm also a CSI alongside Mac, and it's a pleasure to meet the woman that has had Mac smiling more in the past 24hrs than I have seen him smile in the whole time I have been working with him". "It's been like working with a different person today" pipes up Hawkes "Sheldon Hawkes former M.E. and current CSI, it a pleasure to meet you" next up is Flack "Don Flack" "Donald" coughs Danny under his breath which makes Abigail laugh and relax further, "as I was saying, I'm Don Flack NYPD Homicide Detective, and I think I speak for all of us when I say welcome to the family" states Flack as he hugs Abigail, followed by the rest of the team.

Mac and Abigail leave Flannigan's a couple of hours later, plans already made for Abigail, Stella and Lindsay to go out for lunch, as well as an offer of maternity clothes from Lindsay. The guys had also made plans to take Mac out.

"Your team are really nice" says Abigail as she flings herself down on the sofa, putting her head on Mac's lap, his hand automatically starting to play with her hair. "I told you they would like you". "I know" says Abigail turning around so that she is on her back, looking up at Mac. "Have a really made such a difference" questions Abigail, remembering the comments of the team at the bar. "Yes, you've brought light back into my life and love" says Mac bending down to kiss Abigail who sits up slightly and slides an arm round Mac's neck. As Mac breaks the kiss, Abigail's yawns, "It's been a big day, you and baby need your rest" says Mac lifting Abigail up bridal style as he carries her into the bedroom, "I can walk you know" says Abigail laughing, "this is more fun" says Mac as he places Abigail on the bed gently, a short while later they are both in bed, Abigail lying sideways with Mac spooning her his arms encircling her, both their hands resting on swollen stomach. "Thank you for coming into my life" says Mac his lips brushing against the side of Abigail's face, "thank you for letting me in" replies Abigail as they both drift off to sleep.

**(Please push the button below, you know which one and review my story. Positive and negative comments welcome)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I still don't own CSI NY or any of its character, but I do own Abigail Jones.**

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Eight)**

Abigail is lying on the couch in Mac's office, it has been three days since Flannigan's and it was the day of her lunch date with Stella and Lindsay. Mac is sitting at his desk reading over an autopsy report that Sid had just sent him; Abigail had met Sid the day after Flannigan's and had liked him instantly.

Mac looks up from his report, smiling at Abigail lying on the couch flicking through a pregnancy book that Lindsay had given her. "Are you finding it helpful" asks Mac sitting down next to Abigail, her feet ending up on his lap. "It's actually all a little scary" replies Abigail resting her head back and closing her eyes briefly before looking back at Mac. "It's all hitting home, in six months this little one" placing a hand briefly on her stomach "is going to arrive, and I don't know the first thing about raising a baby". "Come here" states Mac pulling Abigail onto his lap, and into his arms "you are going to be a brilliant mother, and as for not knowing what to do, we will learn together, and I can't wait" states Mac placing a kiss on the tip of Abigail's nose and resting his forehead against hers, not noticing Lindsay enter the office.

"Sorry, to interrupt Mac, but I need Abigail" says Lindsay smiling at the couple, as she enters the office. "We'll talk more later" says Mac to Abigail, as he stands with Abigail still in his arms, which exhibits a yelp from Abigail and a laugh from Lindsay. Mac places Abigail gently down next to Lindsay and kisses her gently, "bye" whispers Mac quietly, "ditto" replies Abigail just as quietly.

"Don't worry Mac, we'll look after her" says Lindsay as she leave the office with Abigail.

Abigail is happy, her lunch with Stella and Lindsay is going well they have just finished eating and are just finishing their drinks, Abigail is drinking a non-alcoholic cocktail, while Stella and Lindsay both have diet cokes as they are still on duty. "So Abigail, now that we have got you on your own, we want details" states Lindsay with mischievous glint in her eye.

Abigail lets out a laugh, "I thought you might, so I came prepared" replies Abigail pulling what appears to be a photograph out of her bag. She hands it over to Stella and Lindsay "wow, Mac looks good" exclaims Lindsay "he does look good" agrees Stella looking down at the picture of Mac in his dress blue uniform. "That's was taken at my 16th birthday, in Oct 2000, my Dad and Mac along with a few of their Marine buddies hold a reunion every year and that year it was my Dad's turn to hold it, so he decided to double it up with my 16th Birthday it was cool we had like a 1940's military theme, anyway up until that night I had never thought of Mac as anything more had one of my dad's marine buddies, but that all changed when he walked into the hall dressed in his dress blues, I was in love, it felt like the final scene in a officer and a gentleman, which is my favourite film. Well except for the fact that he didn't declare his undying love and whisk me away in his arms". "You gotta love Richard Gere" states Stella making Abigail and Lindsay laugh." "Well after my 16th Birthday I didn't see Mac very much, Claire died the following year and he just seemed to withdraw", I managed to convince myself that it was just a silly crush, and that I would get over it, but then 10yrs later my mum gets diagnosed with cancer" says Abigail tearing up. Lindsay squeezes Abigail's hand in a show of comfort eliciting a watery smile from Abigail who wiping away her tears continues with her story. "The cancer was so aggressive, that my mum died only a few months after getting diagnosed, my dad was devastated, so I phoned Mac asking him to come over to Scotland to help my Dad get through the funeral, I was fine talking to him on the phone but when he stepped off that plane, I knew I was a goner, I never in a million years thought that Mac could feel the same way so I bottled up my feelings for him and tried to get through the funeral as best I could, anyway during the wake everything just became too much for me so I left, Mac found me sitting under a tree in the back yard, he started talking about when my dad and mum got married, I broke down, so Mac being Mac put his arm round me to comfort me, the next thing I know I'm kissing him, just as he started to respond to the kiss he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me off him, gently off course, but me being the persistent girl that I am" states Abigail eliciting a smile from Stella and Lindsay "decides to try again, this time while straddling him" "WHAT" exclaims Stella and Lindsay "well one thing lead to another, and the next thing I know I am waking up beside Mac, who tells me that sleeping with me was a mistake and that it can't happen again, I was heartbroken, but not wanting to let Mac see how much I was hurting I agreed with him, holding it together long enough until he left for the airport, then I broke down. I was so depressed I didn't realize that I was pregnant at first, but when I did I knew that I wanted Mac to be involved even if he didn't want me. So imagine my surprise when I arrived in New York, to find that Mac wanted me and the baby, and had just been scared when he told me that it was a mistake." "Well, I sure am glad that you got pregnant" states Stella "I haven't seen Mac this happy in a long time", "I know, he has actually been leaving work early the past couple of day, you usually have to drag him out of their" states Lindsay, just as her and Stella's pagers go off.

"Duty calls" states Stella as she stands up along with Lindsay. "Do you need a lift" asks Stella to Abigail, "Thanks Stella, but I will grab a cab. There is something I need to pick up".

"Okay, see you soon" states Stella, "yeah, see you soon" echoes Lindsay as she and Stella leave the restaurant along with Abigail who heads in the opposite direction after hugging both Stella and Lindsay.

**(Please push the button below, you know which one and review my story. Positive and negative comments welcome)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I still don't own CSI NY or any of its character, but I do own Abigail Jones.**

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Nine)**

Abigail enters the apartment after her lunch date with Stella and Lindsay; she is carrying all the ingredients for a romantic supper for two, including a little surprise from Victoria's Secret for Mac. She heads to the kitchen and starts to prepare the food, all the while checking the clock to make sure that she leaves enough time to get herself ready. "Got to look good for daddy" states Abigail as she finishes with the food preparation and heads towards the bedroom to shower and change.

A couple of hours and outfits later, Abigail is just putting the finishing touches to supper when there is a knock on the apartment door, thinking that maybe Mac has forgotten his key, she goes to answer it and is surprised to find Flack and not Mac standing outside the door.

"Abigail its, Mac" at these two words Abigail's hand automatically goes to her stomach, with the other hand going to cover her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Abigail stumbles over to the couch, Flack coming to kneel in front of her "he's been shot" "no, this can't be happening" exclaims Abigail. "He's ok" states Flack quickly, taking Abigail's two hands into his "he took a shot to his right shoulder, he was processing a crime scene with Lindsay, when the perp who had been hiding in the apartment took a shot at Lindsay" "is she ok" asks Abigail momentarily forgetting her own distress "Mac said you'd ask that" replies Flack smiling "she's fine, a bit shaken but fine. Mac pushed her out of the way" "that sounds like Mac, I don't know how many times he saved my Dad's arse" says Abigail finally managing a watery smile "can you..." "take you to the hospital" finishes Flack, Abigail just nods in response "of course, that's why I'm here" states Flack helping Abigail into her coat, and leading her out of the apartment and down to his car.

Arriving at the hospital quickly due to Flack's use of lights and siren, Abigail heads straight to Mac's room pausing only once to reassure Lindsay that she doesn't blame her, it's in Mac's DNA to be a hero. She finally gets to Mac's room just as the nurse is leaving after strapping up Mac's shoulder.

She enters the room and immediately breaks down, hugging Mac as hard as she can while avoiding his strapped up shoulder "don't you dare, scare me like that again Mac Taylor" mumbles Abigail against Mac's bare chest, his bloodied and torn shirt having already been collected as evidence by Stella.

"Shh, don't cry" soothes Mac using his good arm to stroke the back of Abigail's head "I'm fine, a few months of resting it up and some physio and I'll be fine". "I know" sniffles Abigail and she lies down next to Mac resting her head on his good shoulder "but I was so scared", "I'm sorry, that I scared you" states Mac kissing Abigail until they are both breathless, "by the way you look incredibly sexy, that dress looks amazing on you", Abigail blushes she is wearing a black Carin Wester Lena Strapless Denim Dress, which shows off her baby bump and a lot of leg "I had a whole romantic night planned out, I didn't think to change I just ran out of the apartment". Mac smiles at Abigail who is still blushing, but has a mischievous look in her eye, "you think this dress is sexy, you should see what I'm wearing underneath" whispers Abigail seductively. "We are getting out of here, and then I am getting you out of that dress, busted shoulder or not" says Mac getting up off the bed and going in search of a doctor, Abigail just starts to laugh, it's nice to see the effect she has on Mac.

**(A link for the picture of Abigail's dress can be found in my profile)**

**(Please push the button below, you know which one and review my story. Positive and negative comments welcome)**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – What follows is a brief timeline of my story, as I realised I have not made this very clear within the story. Oct 2000 – Abigail's 16th Birthday, Nov 2010 – Abigail's Mum's Funeral, Feb 2011 – Abigail Tells Mac She's Pregnant, and Mac Gets Shot, Aug 2011 – The Baby is Due to Be Born.

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI NY or any of its sister shows, I do however own Abigail Jones and bump.

Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Part Ten)

It has been three months since Mac was shot, he has returned to work, but is still not at full fitness, so has been restricted to working mainly in the lab.

Mac is currently sitting in his office looking out into the lab smiling as he watches a heavily pregnant Abigail laugh as she waddles after his god daughter, 2yr old Lucy Messer. As Abigail and Lucy continue their fun Mac turns his attention to the small velvet box that is currently sitting on his desk. He has been trying to figure out the perfect way to propose to Abigail for the past month but has yet to come up with anything.

"Is that what I think it is" exclaims Stella excitedly as she enters Mac's office nearly giving Mac a heart attack in the process."

"Stella give, a person some warning" says Mac getting his breathing back under control.

"Don't change the subject" says Stella indicating the velvet box sitting on Mac's desk

"When Abigail's Dad was visiting last month, I took him out to dinner"

"And" asks Stella smiling

"I asked his permission to marry Abigail" says Mac opening the small velvet box and turning it towards Stella.

"It's beautiful" states Stella looking at the 18 carat white gold engagement ring.

"Why haven't you asked her yet?" asks Stella sitting down, handing Mac the ring back, which he puts into his desk drawer before answering Stella's question.

"I have been trying to think of the perfect way to propose, and have been coming up with nothing but the usual clichés" says Mac exasperatedly.

"I may have an idea, it was something that Abigail said when we went out for lunch, the day you were shot" says Stella as she looks over her shoulder to make sure that Abigail is out of earshot.

Cut to 2 days later

Mac and Stella along with the rest of the lab have been working for the last 2days to make sure that Mac's marriage proposal to Abigail is perfect. Abigail is on her way to the lab under the pretence of Mac needing her to drop of a clean suit, so she is surprised when she gets to the lab and is escorted to the break room by Stella. When they get to the break room, Abigail is surprised that the door is closed "Stella what is going on", asks Abigail turning to face Stella, "it's a surprise, now close your eyes". Abigail is still wondering what is going on, but trusting Stella closes her eyes, she is then led into the break room by Stella who then exits the break room leaving Abigail standing their oblivious to Mac kneeling in front of her. "Abigail, honey open your eyes" says Mac gently as not to scare Abigail, "Mac" says Abigail slowly as she opens her eyes, gasping as she looks around the room which with the aid of projectors and a pretty cool sound system has been turned into the Scottish country side, her eyes coming to rest upon Mac who is wearing his dress blues, happy tears coming to her eyes as she realises what is happening.

Mac is on one knee, he is holding the engagement ring which is nestled within its velvet box. "Abigail" says Mac is voice cracking slightly "I didn't think I could love again not after Claire died, but when I stepped off that plane and saw you, I knew I had been wrong. You and our unborn child have brought joy and happiness back into my life, and I don't want that ever to change. So will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife" finishes Mac tears shining in his eyes as he looks up at Abigail.

Abigail stands there smiling with tears streaming down her face, unable to verbalise a response she simply nods her head, presenting her left hand to Mac who places the ring onto her engagement finger, before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

They suddenly hear clapping and cheering, and breaking away from the kiss turn to the now open break room door to see the whole of the lab standing there, "but how" states Abigail confused as she didn't actually verbally say yes, Mac laughing just points to the corner of the room where a small camera is attached to the wall. "Thank you" whispers Mac into Abigail's ear as they are congratulated by their friends and colleagues, "you're welcome" replies Abigail.

A/N - Pictures of Abigail's ring can be found on my profile.

Please press the button below and review my Story.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI NY or any of its sister shows, I do however own Abigail Jones (soon to be Abigail Taylor) and her unborn and yet unnamed baby.

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Eleven)**

As well as the proposal Mac had organised a romantic carriage ride, followed by a night at the New York Hilton courtesy of Abigail's Dad.

Abigail sits between Mac's legs with her back against his chest; they are currently enjoying the Jacuzzi in their hotel suite. Abigail is admiring her engagement ring, she still can't believe it, she is getting married. "Do you like it" states Mac taking a hold of Abigail's left hand, and holding it up slightly, so that they are both looking at the engagement ring that adorns it "I love it" replies Abigail resting her head back against Mac's good shoulder, gasping slightly as the baby decides to start kicking "and baby agrees" smiles Abigail placing Mac's hands on her swollen belly. "Mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you" states Mac as he lovingly strokes Abigail's pregnant belly.

Later on in the evening Mac surprises Abigail with a romantic dinner for two out on the balcony of their suite, they have just finished eating, music plays gently in the background as Mac offers his hand to Abigail "May, I have this dance" asks Mac "You may" replies Abigail as Mac take her into his arms. "I want to get married next week" states Abigail a short while later, lifting her head from where it is resting on Mac's shoulder. "Abigail I would marry you tomorrow, but I want it to be all you've ever dreamed of, is a week long enough to make it the wedding of your dreams" "Mac, all I have ever dreamed about since I was 16, was being with you, I never actually thought it would happen" says Abigail, just as Mac kisses her gently, whispering "sorry it took so long" as he does so. "All I need for it to be my dream wedding is you, standing at that altar, ready to love me and our children for the rest of our lives" says Abigail placing her hand lovingly on Mac's cheek, who leans into her touch "a week it is then" says Mac smiling.

The next day Mac and Abigail start planning their wedding. Mac after pulling some strings manages to get a last minute permit to hold the wedding in Central Park. Just as Mac lifts the phone to call Abigail and tell her, he sees her walk into the lab with Stella, Lindsay, and Lucy, all of whom have been asked to be in the bridal party.

"How did dress shopping go" asks Mac as Abigail makes her way into his office, "it went good, I actually found a dress off the peg that fit round this" states Abigail pointing to her 6 month pregnant belly "and Stella, Lindsay, and Lucy all like their dresses. Lucy looks so adorable in hers" says Abigail as she comes to sit down on the couch next to Mac's desk. "When are you and the guys going for your kilts" states Abigail trying not to laugh at the look on Mac's face. That morning she had used her considerable female charms to get Mac to agree to wearing a kilt, and along with Stella and Lindsay, had managed to convince Flack, Danny, and Hawkes to wear one also, Sid hadn't needed persuading he was looking forward to wearing one, something about his ancestors hailing from Scotland. "We are going tomorrow" states Mac just as Danny sticks his head into Mac's office "Mac we got a body, oh hey Abigail" states Danny as he notices Abigail. "Ok, be with you in a minute Danny" states Mac grabbing his jacket and putting it on "I love you, and will see you at home later" states Mac kissing Abigail quickly "love you too" states Abigail smiling as Mac leaves his office.

**Please use the button below to review my story, as the review keep me writing.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – I felt I needed a chapter that addresses Claire and Reed, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer – I don't own CSI NY or any of its sister shows, I do however own Abigail Jones and unborn child.

**Age is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Twelve)**

It is two days from the wedding and Abigail finds herself thinking about Claire, so without giving it much thought jumps into a cab and tells the driver to head to ground zero. After handing over the fare Abigail exits the cab and makes her way over to the former site of the world trade centres. And after finding a place to sit Abigail begins to speak to the invisible spirit of Mac's former wife "I don't really know what I am doing here Claire, I just felt like I should let you know that Mac and I are getting married and that we are going to have a baby. I love him Claire, I love him more than I thought possible, and I know you loved him just as much and would still be with him if 9/11 hadn't happened. I guess I just wanted you to know that I am going to love and cherish him, and do all that I can to make him happy. I also want you to know that I am going to make sure that Reed and Mac still continue to have a relationship, I have already asked Reed to act as big brother to this little one" says Abigail rubbing her pregnant belly "Well that's all I really wanted to say, so goodbye Claire, I hope you are at peace wherever you are" says Abigail as she walks away from the past and into her future.

Mac unaware of Abigail's visit to ground zero, comes home at 0100 the next morning to find Abigail sitting on the couch reading a book, while wearing a pair of his sweatpants and an oversized NYPD t-shirt that Stella and Lindsay had given her. "I thought you would be a asleep" says Mac placing a kiss on top of Abigail's head before sitting down next to her. "The baby had other ideas" states Abigail cuddling into Mac's side. "Reed came by the lab today, with a present for the baby" states Mac handing Abigail a wrapped package. As Abigail finishes unwrapping Reid's present she starts to laugh, it is a small pale yellow t-shirt with the words "if you think I'm cute, you should see my big brother" written on the front in white lettering. "He's really embraced this big brother thing" laughs Mac. "Thank you again for involving him, it means a lot to me" says Mac gently cupping Abigail's face, and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're welcome, I know how much he means to you" says Abigail knowing that she needs to tell Mac about her visit to Ground Zero.

"Mac there's something I need to tell you" states Abigail, quickly adding "it's nothing bad, well I don't think so" at the look on Mac's face. "I went to ground zero today, I wanted to let Claire know about us and the baby, and I wanted her to know that I love you and that I am going to do everything in my power to make you happy. I also needed to make sure that she knows that Reed is going to be a part of our family" finishes Abigail. "You are an amazing woman Abigail Jones" says Mac tears shining in his eyes, as he crushes his lips against Abigail's, who lets out a moan, as she straddles Mac, the kiss intensifying, as clothes start to be shed. "bedroom" gasps Abigail, as she is pressed up against the wall by Mac who is trailing kissing down the side of her neck, "bedroom" agrees Mac, as they make their way towards their room, managing not to break contact once.

**Please press the button below and review my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I don't own CSI NY or any of its sister shows, I do however own Abigail Jones and Bump.

**Age Is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Thirteen)**

After making love, Abigail and Mac fall asleep in each other's arms. A few hours later Mac is awoken by somebody poking him in the back, thinking it is Abigail he turns around only to find that she is still asleep, he suddenly starts to laugh softly when he realises that it was the baby kicking that woke him up, Abigail's stomach pressed against his back, her face pressed against his shoulder blades. "Morning, baby" smiles Mac caressing Abigail's stomach, "I'm guessing you're not talking to me" says Abigail looking at the adoring look on Mac's face as he caresses her stomach. "Baby here decided, to wake me up" says Mac kissing Abigail. "Well, baby has good timing" says Abigail grabbing her mobile from the side of the bed, "you have to get to work, and I have to meet up with Lindsay and Stella" says Abigail as she wraps a sheet around herself making her way towards the bathroom, "do you want to help scrub my back" says Abigail suggestively looking over her shoulder at Mac as she enters the bathroom dropping the bed sheet as she does so. "It would be my pleasure" says Mac following Abigail into the bathroom, thanking god for pregnancy hormones.

After finally detangling themselves from each other, Mac heads off to the lab, dropping Abigail off at Danny and Lindsay's on the way. Finally getting into the lab, Mac heads straights to his office, to get caught up on his paperwork, conscious of the time as himself and Abigail along with Abigail's Dad are hosting a pre wedding dinner for the whole wedding party.

Just as Mac signs his name to then last report, he notices Abigail enter the lab with Lindsay and Stella, Stella and Lindsay head to the break room while Abigail makes her way to Mac's office. "Hi, soon to be husband" says Abigail smiling brightly as she flops down the nearest chair. "Hi, soon to be wife" replies Mac smiling just as brightly as he pulls Abigail up from her chair and into his arms, placing a kiss on her nose as he does so. "I can't believe that, by this time tomorrow I will be Mrs Abigail Taylor", "believe it" says Mac looking down at his future wife and child wrapped in his arms, oblivious to anything or anyone else.

"Are you guys ready" asks Stella sticking her head into the Office, bringing Mac back to the present. "Never been more ready" replies Mac linking hands with Abigail as they follow Stella out of the lab.

Dinner goes well, stories of Mac and Abigail are shared by all, but all too soon it becomes time for the bride and groom to part. "I don't want to go" says Abigail resting her head against Mac's chest her arms wrapped around him. Mac laughs at Abigail's petulant tone, wrapping his arms securely around her as he does so. "If I remember correctly, it was your idea to follow the tradition of not seeing each other the night before the wedding" says Mac smiling down at Abigail "I know, it's just I'm going to miss you" replies Abigail looking up at Mac, who looks lovingly down at her "It's only one night, then after tomorrow we have our whole lives together. Anyway you don't want to disappoint Lucy". Abigail smiles to herself remembering how excited Lucy had been when she found out that Abigail had booked a luxury hotel suite for the entire bridal party to stay in. I know, so until tomorrow" says Abigail quietly "until tomorrow" replies Mac kissing Abigail softly.

**Next up, the Wedding.**

**Please review my story by clicking on the button below, you know which one.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I was having serious issues writing Mac and Abigail's wedding vows, I wanted them to be romantic and heartfelt but not to soppy and out of character. I hope I have achieved this.

Disclaimer – Again I don't own CSI NY or any of its characters, but I do own Abigail and her unborn child.

**Age is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Fourteen)**

Early on the morning of the wedding Stella find's Abigail sitting out on the balcony of their hotel suite, a mug of hot coco cradled in her hands "nervous" asks Stella coming to sit next Abigail "more like nauseas" states Abigail smiling, "it's all happened so fast, the baby, the wedding", "but" counters Stella. "But, I wouldn't have had it happen it any other way. If I hadn't gotten pregnant I wouldn't have confronted Mac and as a result would never have found out that he loved me". "It has been a whirlwind" agrees Stella helping Abigail up from her chair, "so you ready to become Mrs. Mac Taylor" asks Stella, "never been more ready" is Abigail's reply as she sits down to let the hair stylists commence their work.

Mac Taylor has never felt this nervous, checking his watch every few minutes, which earns a chuckle from Reed who along with the rest of the groomsman are standing in central park awaiting the bridal parties arrival. "Relax Mac, she'll be here" assures Reed placing calming hand on Mac's arm, "I know. It's just that I miss her, we haven't spent a night apart since she came to New York" replies Mac, just at this Reed's mobile phone starts playing Scotland the Brave (the chosen ringtone for everything wedding related, you don't argue with a pregnant lady), "Hey Stella, see you in 10" states Reed placing his phone back into the sporran on his kilt, "you ready" asks Reed turning to face Mac, who looks happier than Reed has ever seen him "yes" is Mac's simple reply.

Lucy comes down the aisle first sprinkling white rose petals as she does so, Danny picking her up as she reaches the end of the aisle, next down the aisle are Stella and Lindsay both looking stunning in deep purple full-length gown's, both carrying smaller versions of the bridal bouquet of white roses and purple thistles. They come to a stop at the end of the aisle and turn to face the groomsman, both smiling at the look on Mac's face, as he watches Abigail walk down the aisle with her father.

Abigail takes Mac breath away as he watches her walk towards him; she is wearing a simple white gown, which flows elegantly over her baby bump, a simple bouquet of white roses and purple thistles held her hands. Mac tears of joy in eyes can't believe that he is getting a second chance at happiness.

Abigail's heart flutter's as she sees the look of pure love on Mac's face as he watches her walk down the aisle, a look she never thought would be directed at her. She comes to stop the end of the aisle, and hand's her bouquet to Stella.

"Who gives this woman, to this man" asks the minister

"I do" replies Abigail's father kissing her on the cheek, stating "love you kiddo" as he takes his seat.

Abigail and Mac now stand together, Abigail's hand's securely resting in Mac's, as they both turn to face the minister.

"Friends and Family I welcome you here today, to witness in the joining in marriage of Abigail and Mac" proclaims the minister. "Abigail and Mac have chosen to recite their own vows during the exchange of rings, so Mac do you wish to start" states the minister looking at Mac.

Mac clears his throat and takes a minute to compose himself as Reed passes him Abigail's wedding band. "Abigail" states Mac his voice breaking slightly, as he places the ring on Abigail's finger. "I know I have thanked you numerous times over the past months, but I am going to say it again. Thank you for giving me a second chance, for understanding why I was scared of my feelings, and most of all thank you for being you, you are gorgeous, sexy, intelligent, funny, and strangest thing is you don't realize it, you have no idea what you do to me. I wake up in the mornings thinking that I couldn't possibly fall any more in love with you, but then you will do something that just makes my love for you grow even deeper. I love you Abigail, and I can't wait to start our new life together" finishes Mac smiling lovingly at Abigail who after taking a shaky breath starts her vows "I have been in love with you for so long, but had resigned myself to the fact that you would never return my feelings, but for once in my life I was happy to be proved wrong. Mac you have made me the happiest girl in the world, just by loving me, all this" states Abigail indicating their surroundings "is just the icing on the cake. I am so happy to be standing here today, pledging to spend the rest of my life by your side" finishes Abigail smiling brighter than Mac has ever seen her smile. "Now by the power invested by me by God and the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife" states the Minister smiling at Mac who wastes no time in pulling Abigail into his arms putting all the emotions of the day into their first kiss as man and wife, only breaking away from the kiss when the need for oxygen becomes too much.

Mac and Abigail turn towards their wedding guest their hands intertwined, as the Minister begins to speak "It is now with the greatest of pleasure that I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Mac Taylor" at which the whole congregation of wedding guests break into raptures applause at the newlywed couple.

**Next up is the wedding reception…**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – I am so sorry for the delay in updating, but without further ado I give you the next chapter.

Disclaimer – Again I don't own CSI NY or any of its characters, but I do own Abigail and her unborn child.

**Age is But A Number (Part One)(Chapter Fifteen)**

Abigail and Mac are seated in the middle of Flannigan's pub, surrounded by friends and family. All of whom couldn't be happier for the newlywed couple.

"Could I have everybody's attention please" asks Reed standing up to give his best man speech.

"The first time I met Mac he had me pinned up against a wall demanding to know why I had been following Stella" Reed smiles as everybody laughs

"You see I thought Stella was Claire, Mac's first wife my biological mother. I was soon informed by Mac that Claire had died in the Twin Towers. I was obviously disappointed and sadden by this but Mac was kind enough to tell me about Claire, even though it obviously difficult for him to talk about her. I didn't expect to see Mac again after this; after all I wasn't biologically related to him, Claire had had me when she was in college before she had even met Mac, but Mac being the man that he is decided that he would like to keep in contact with me. It was awkward at first but I soon came to look at Mac as a father, so when Abigail came into his life I was anxious, would our relationship change but the minute I met Abigail I knew I had nothing to worry about, she took one look at me and said and I quote "How do you feel about being a big brother?". From that moment on I knew nothing was going to change, except that Mac was going to have another chance at happiness. So please raise your glasses and join me in toast to Mac and Abigail"

"Mac and Abigail"

Abigail's Dad stands up next clearing his throat to everybody's attention.

"I promised Abigail that I would keep this short, and not embarrass her too much. So here goes. When Abigail told me that she was pregnant, and that Mac was the father I was shocked, but I was not upset, I had known that Abigail had harboured feelings towards Mac since she was a teenager but I had thought that it was just a crush and that she would eventually grow out of it. I guess I was wrong. I knew that Mac was a good man, so I told Abigail to do what her heart was telling her and here we are. Abigail I'm sure your mother is looking down on you now with pride and love, as proud of you as I am for the woman that you have become. Mac I'm proud to welcome you into the family officially"

"Thank you daddy" whispers Abigail to her father as he sits down, knowing how it hard it must be for him to give away his only child, especially after the recent death of his wife.

"You're welcome sweetie"

* * *

"Are you happy" asks Mac looking down at Abigail they move gently around the dance floor.

"Very, are you?" asks Abigail

"I didn't think I would ever feel this happy again, you are an amazing woman Mrs Taylor"

"Why thank you Mr Taylor" says Abigail trying to cover up a yawn

"Let's got out of here, I have booked us the honeymoon suite at the New York Hilton" says Mac kissing Abigail gently.

"That sounds good" replies Abigail

"Well let's go goodbye to our guest" says Mac leading Abigail of the dance floor to say goodbye their friends and family.

**And that's where I am leaving this chapter folks, up next Abigail goes into labour.**

**Please review by pressing the button below.**


End file.
